


Nightmare

by RoomOfIlliterateCatz



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Borrower Tord, G/T, Macro/Micro, Minor Violence, i guess, im not sure what else to put, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoomOfIlliterateCatz/pseuds/RoomOfIlliterateCatz
Summary: Tord is smol. Tom isn’t. I’m terrible at summaries, whoop.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Nightmare

Tord was fiddling with a few wires and a circuit board he had downsized to make it easier for him to mess around with. Tom was next to him, head pillowed in his arms, watching Tord. The borrower had recently been quite taken with bean technology, so Tom had been bringing him little bits and bobs that he found.

Tom moved abruptly, lifting his head, but Tord paid him no mind, focused as he was. Long, thick fingers suddenly encircled his body. He groaned, wriggling. With a scowl, the smaller man looked up.

“Tom, whah-!” He wheezed as the air was forcefully crushed from his lungs, coughing when he couldn’t draw a breath. A frightened glance at Tom showed a blank, dispassionate expression on his face. He shoved weakly at the solid knuckles, choking a gasp when his hands were pinned by a massive thumb.

“Hhh-“ Tugging to free his hands did nothing. “T-To-m-“ He-he couldn’t breathe-! He was inhaling but-there was no air-his chest hurt when he tried-he was gaping like a fish, he didn’t care, he needed to breathe-!

His vision was blackening-t-too much pressure-couldn’t hold his head up, stay upright- choking, gasping-coughing—

Harsh, ragged breaths, but breaths all the same. The pressure was gone, his hands were free, he could _think_ \- He was still being held-! A pointer and thumb-pinching his hips-he kicked his legs, shoving at enormous fingertips, panicking.

He caught a glimpse of Tom’s face, a cruel smirk pulling at his lips. Tord’s words caught, suddenly remembering that _beans were dangerous, there are rules to avoid them for a reason-_ before Tom leaned back in his chair, lifting Tord high in the air.

“T-Tom-“ he stuttered, clutching the finger and thumb tightly. “Why- What are you doing?”

An unsympathetic smile crossed his face. “Oh, just curious.” He rolled Tord between his fingers like a _pencil_ , completely disregarding his yelps of protest.

“Ab-bout whA-!” He hissed, gritting his teeth as Tom’s other hand came up, caught one of his arms between two huge digits, and pinched it. _Hard_. A strangled shout ripped from his throat as he frantically yanked at his arm to free it. It didn’t work, Tom’s only reaction being to twist his arm at an awkward, painful angle. Tord cried out.

“Well,” The human started, completely ignoring Tord’s cries of pain. “I’m curious to know how _durable_ you are.”

Tord’s heart froze. _That tone..._

“T-Tom.” His voice shook as he tried to ignore the agony his arm was in. “We’re friends, right? Y-You wouldn’t hur-hurt me over so-something as s-silly as curiosity, would you?” He stared desperately into the huge black pits that served as Tom’s eyes.

The bean blinked, and let go of his waist. Tord dropped, grunting as his shoulder was nearly wrenched out of its socket. He twisted and made a grab for a finger, trying to ease the the strain on his shoulder. He missed, the joint screaming as he whirled back in place.

The borrower tried twice more, without success, before clutching his shoulder with a whimper. Tom hummed, watching Tord as he dangled bonelessly.

“Mm.”

Tord yelled as Tom twisted his arm, sending him whirling ‘round in the air. He almost screamed when his shoulder briefly popped out of its socket as he span wildly.

He clutched his shoulder, almost missing when the huge bean spoke.

“I would.” Tord’s heart leapt in his throat.

Tom peered to the side, a contemplative expression in his face. “I wonder if you’d survive a fall from this height?” Tord choked back a sob as Tom moved to dangle him over the kitchen tile.

“Tom, _please!_ ” He writhed, eyes starting to drip. “Aren’t I your friend!? Why are you doing this?”

Tom scoffed and lifted him higher. “I told you, I’m curious.” The fingers loosened. The sob escaped. Tom paused, taking in Tord’s pitiful attempt to cling to his hand.

“Why would I want a tiny thing like you for a friend, anyway?” The fingers loosely clasped on his arm disappeared, and he plummeted.

Tord shot up with a strangled gasp. He grabbed his shoulder, panting heavily, tears dripping down his chin.

A frantic scan around showed him he was still in bed, tucked away in a little alclove in the bookshelf.

He looked to the side, across the room, at the snoozing lump of Tom, illuminated by the moonlight filtering through the window. Tord sighed in relief. Just a dream. He glanced back at the snoring human. Just a dream, but-maybe he would avoid getting too close to Tom. Just—just for today.


End file.
